Devil May Cry: Reincarnation
by benderboyboy
Summary: Someone is trying to open the gate to the underworld. A cloaked hunter teams up with Dante to face this new threat. Mass violence in later chapters.
1. Prologue: Birth

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry. Those rights belong to Capcom**.

Prologue: Birth

A lone cloaked man ran down the raining streets. A look of fear flashes into his eyes as a shadow draws close. He turns a corner, leaping over a bag of rubbish, heading towards, unknown to him; a dead end. The man slide towards the wall and noticing his folly, attempted to turn round but was met by a teen, around the age of fifteen to seventeen.

Four swords dangle from the edge of his waist, partially covered by the black cloak he wore. He swiftly reached to his back with his hands donned with dark brown gauntlets and pulled out two black revolvers, with gold and red linings decorating each edge. His jeans torn at the end and the black shirt matched with his coat and the shadow.

"P-Please don't kill me!" The man begged.

"Demons sure know how to cower when they are about to die." The teen said, his black hair dripping from the rain.

The demon panicked, his face contorted back to being the original form of being just the meat within the flesh. "I can't tell you anything about him, or else, they'll kill me!"

"Not if I kill you first." The teen raised his guns and two clicks were heard.

"I'll t-tell you who can help!"

"Who?" The sentence picked the curiosity of the hunter.

"I don't know his name b-but, they say he's a s-son of Sparda." The demon said, hoping this information would save his life.

"I already know who he is." The teen lowered his guns and turn to leave. "What a fucked up day this is."

The demon smirked. "Bitch, you fell for it." He brandished his claws and rushed towards the hunter. But before he could even reach him, his head got left behind. As the blood gushed from the severed neck, the body split into three pieces from the torso down and fell to the ground.

"Dante huh. Maybe I should pay you a visit again."

**XXX**

"Hello! Welcome to Devil May Cry!" A young cheery girl with long blond hair jumped up at the cloaked teen as he entered the Devil May Cry office.

"And who are you?" The teen asked coldly.

"My name is Patty, Patty Lowell." She said cheerily.

The teen bend down with a sudden change to a cheery expression. "Hello, is Dante around?"

Patty looked a little shock as he pointed at the teen's green hair. "Did it just-?" but she decided against asking.

The teen went around the office towards the pool table and flicked the number three ball with his fingers which fell into the pocket of one side.

"So where is Dante anyway?" The teen asked with the cheery attitude.

"Um…he's out at the diner for strawberry Sundae." Patty replied nervously.

"He's still eating that junk?"

Just then, the door opened and a man wearing a road coat walked in. His hair as white as snow reached his eyes and a bored expression was on his face.

"Hey Dante," Patty started but all she got for a reply was a shrug off look from the man.

Dante walked to his table and took his seat. He swings his legs onto the table, took a magazine from the stand beside it and covered his face for a nap. The teen picked up a cue and pocketed the forth ball instead of using his finger like before, seemingly unaware of Dante's entrance.

After a few minutes of silence, Dante finally spoke. "I won't accept any job you're offering Sero." He said through his magazine.

The teen called Sero pocketed his seventh ball with ease. "Well, you might be interested in this one though." He said; his voice suddenly completely void of emotions.

"I knew it!" Patty exclaimed suddenly. "Your hair did change. How did you do that?" She asked pointing at the teen's hair which is now a color of black again.

Dante dropped the magazine on the floor, seemingly picked by the teen possible information of interest.

"Someone is trying to revive demons, powerful ones at that."

Dante gave a great sigh. "That's why I always try to refuse you Atra." He said, picking up his guitar case. "It's never something good or easy. I won't do it." He said, heading for the door.

"Did I mention the large sum of money my client will pay me, or us, if the job is one." Atra said; pocketing the white ball after every ball on the table was gone.

Dante look at the expression on the face of the hunter opposite him. "It's Toby right?"

Sero smiled, his hair turning back to green again.

"I got it!" Patty exclaimed again. "You have split personalities!" She said, pointing at Sero.

"You're a smart little one aren't you?" Sero smiled.

Patty gave a boastful smile as Dante said, "Fine, I accept the job. But first," He opened the case and took out an oversized long sword with a silver skull and handle on the hilt. Two bones like parts stuck out from where the cross-guard was suppose to be. Sero similarly drew his weapon, the dual handgun used to threaten the cowardly demon earlier. In the light of the room, the design could be seen clearly. The guns themselves are two nine rounds remodeled versions of the LeMat Revolver. The cylinder revolves around a separate central barrel which can fire a shotgun like round. The red-lined revolver has "Ace's code" and on the silver one, "One shot" engraved on them

Taking the Rebellion, Dante swung his hand back and threw the sword at Sero who in turn, shot two bullets at Dante.


	2. Chapter1: Styling

For those who find the Sero-Atra character confusing, better get a paper and pen out because you'll need it

**Author's note: For those who find the Sero-Atra character confusing, better get a paper and pen out because you'll need it.**

Chapter One: Styling

_Send them grounded._

"You're rusty Sero." Dante said as his sword pierced through the heart of a demon behind the teen, reducing it to dust.

One of Sero's bullets completely missed the target demon but the other managed to put a hole through its head, again reducing it to dust.

"I guess I am." Sero said, looking at his guns, Omni and Beatrix in a curious matter.

A loud crash was heard outside and Sero switched back to Atra again. Dante and Atra made their way towards the door casually, as if nothing has happened.

"I should have gotten used to this by now." Patty said to herself as she gave a sigh of relief. The door to the office closed with the ringing of bells.

Dante and Atra stood outside, looking up at the sky. Black cloaked creatures flew overhead, casting their shadows down on the humans running in terror. One of the flying creatures landed in front of the two, brandishing its scythe. The demon took the form of a cloaked skeleton. Nothing was particularly special about the monster other than the fact that it can fly.

"I'll leave this to you then." Atra said, squatting down. "I'll be making my own fun."

He jumped and left a trail of black smoke behind. Kicking a skeleton in mid air and launching himself using the demon as a platform before sending it down to earth where Dante swung his sword with ease at the hundreds of incoming demons. Dante coolly steps aside as the demon crashed beside him. Atra drew one of his swords which glowed black before turning into a whip with a bell attached to the end, Abaddon. He swings it to bind an oncoming skeleton, using the demon again as leverage to pull himself higher. When the whip released its victim, the bell at the end rung and the skeleton was engulfed in black flames.

Back on the ground, Dante sends a kick into an approaching skeleton, knocking it into another before throwing his sword which pierced both creatures through the head, turning them into dust. He drew his dual handgun, Ebony and Ivory and blasted the surrounding enemies with a mixed of swinging and spinning. He jumped back and stood on his sword which pierced itself above a door to a café, and started shooting from there.

Without warning, he falls sideway and held onto the handle of the sword with his legs while firing his gun inside the café where a bunch of skeletons were attempting an ambush and at the skeletons outside.

"This is to easy. I can do this all day long." A burst in the sky created a ring of flames, engulfing the skeletons which fell to earth like falling stars.

Dante swings back to his feet and pulled his sword from the wall, putting a final bullet through the head of a skeleton trying to get up from a fall.

"Ignus, you're stealing away all the fun." Dante said as a spiky red headed teen landed beside him.

Ignus smiled. "Sorry about that. Demons like these are good for burning." He said, pointing particularly to the cloaks the skeletons were wearing. He had a rough voice. Two of the four swords were missing from their sheaths, and instead, two red gauntlets with gold linings reached up to the elbow were on his hands. The gauntlets were the Devil Arm, Icarus.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Dante asked.

"Have some patience you asshole." Ignus said. "Someone is digging a hole into hell and reviving some of the demons you and I and other hunters send back. I don't know more than that."

Dante's interest was mildly picked. "So will I get paid if I do this?"

"That depends."

"I'm going back to bed." Dante yawned and headed back to the office.

"A hundred bucks for each kill." Atra continued.

"What?" Dante's attention was caught for the second time that day.

"You know Toby. He likes a little gamble. He's having a little wager with some rich dude about who's going to end this little situation first. The winner gets five hundred for each kill their team makes." Atra showed Dante a watch on his wrist with the number seventy nine above the time of three forty six. "This tells us how many demons we've killed. We need one more for our team."

"The world may end and you guys are betting on who gets to kill the most demons and save the world?" Atra nodded to Dante's answer. "It's all just a game to you isn't it?" He nods again. "What the hell, the money's always good."

"Anyway, how do I know you _are_ Dante?" Atra asked.

Dante replied to that by holding Ivory up at point blank at Atra to which Atra smiled and turned away. "So you noticed it too huh?"

"Yeah, the question is, where?" Dante finished, returning his guns to their holster.

**XXX**

Atra and Dante walked up towards a large white mansion. A fountain stood at the entrance, casting rainbows within their reach. The windows blindingly reflected rays from the sun and everywhere outside the house is either filled with trees or bushes of flowers except for the path up. To a normal human, the place would seem like paradise. What they don't see is the dark aura emitting from the building.

The large metal gate opened and creaked in feared welcome of the visitors. The stone footpath clank as they move and a few birds flew out from within the bushes as they pass. A butler greeted them at the door as they entered the familiar building. Heading up the winding stairs on the left and turning into a long corridor, they saw a butler coming out of the last room, holding an empty tray. He greeted them as they past.

"In here." Atra said, pulling the door wide open.

Inside, Toby sat behind a mahogany desk with numerous files piled up to his side. Opposite him and apparently, someone who was having a conversation with, stood up from his chair as he heard the door opened.

"Atra," Toby greeted. "I and Richard were just talking about you."

Toby was an average looking man. His well kempt blue hair shined under the room light. He had some troubles with his eyes due to a 'job' he took on back when he was a hunter and had to wear glasses. A choice of oval for his spectacles tinted with green went perfectly with his brown jacket and long black silk pants.

Richard, the man who was standing now, turned to greet the two. He carried a large black rectangular bag on his back and wore a black and white tuxedo. His hair is a color of black with a line of white to the left.

"It thought you said there were four hunters here?" Dante asked Atra.

Toby took the liberty of explaining. "Our forth member is currently taking a short bathroom break right now. She'll be joining us soon." Toby spoke with a British accent.

Behind the closed door, a gunshot came ringing.

"That must be her and our…uninvited guest." Richard spoke. He had a small pinch of Mexican accent in his voice.

Dante and Atra stepped back and the door flew opened as a female, around the age of twenty came flying through, barely landing on her feet. She had short jet black messy hair and a small, almost unnoticeable scar on her nose. Her right eye is a mix of sea blue and leaf green while the left is reddish pink. She wore a white tank top and black denim, carrying a rocket launcher on her back with multiple guns which range from pistols to sub machine guns strap around her thigh and waist.

"Dante, this is-"

"Lady." Dante cut in.

"Now why do all the cute ones seem to flock around you?" Atra asked.

Richard stepped in. "If I were a girl, I'd think he's hot too."

Dante gave a sigh. "I do not flock around him." A voice came from the door.

Another Lady, with exactly the same feature as the one who stood inside the room held the rocket launcher; Kalina-Ann in her hands entered the room.

"Well now, what do you think At- oh, it's you Vann." Toby wanted to ask Atra for his opinion but another of his personalities surfaced.

Vann has a much calmer look than the other personalities and he has blue wavy hair. He remained silent for a few moment as the two Ladys argued over who was the real one.

Quickly and almost a whisper, he spoke. "Mary."

The Lady closest to the door pointed her launcher at Vann and fired and Dante rushed forward at the other with his gun, kicking the shape shifter into the air before jumping up and stomped it back down. By then the creature return to the form of a black man size figure, struggling under Dante for sometime before finding a bullet through its head as it evaporated in black smoke. The rocket that was fired at Vann was suspended in mid-air by what seems to be a levitation spell created by Vann. The rocket exploded but the explosion was confined within a small invisible sphere and it ended up looking like a floating television screen.

Vann look up towards Lady and said in the same soft voice, "Sorry bout' that."

**Author's end note: Now, at the bottom of every chapter, I'll give more information about the weapons and relics found in the story. Am I nice or what?!**

Guns

Omni and Beatrix: Sero's preferred choice of firearm. They are two powerful LeMat Revolvers with six rounds each. Engraved on the barrels is "Ace's code" on Omni and "One Shot" on Beatrix. Omni has red linings on the edge and Beatrix has gold.

Ebony and Ivory: Dante's preferred choice of firearm. They are a pair of Dual handguns with endless amount of bullets. The guns are hand-made with "For Tony Redgrave By.45 Art Warks" written on Ivory and the names of the guns on Ebony.

Kalina-Ann: Lady's preferred choice of firearm. It is a customized missile launcher with her mother's name. It has a grappling hook which can hoist up the user or drag the enemy in for a close range blast.

Devil Arms

Rebellion: A sword given to Dante by his father, Sparda. It is Dante's preferred choice of weapon.

Keeper: The four swords dangling by the side of the persona. The original owner of the sword remains a mystery and so does the origin of the weapons. The four swords have the ability to absorb, release and transform into Devil Arms it absorbed. The swords themselves have been known to cut through steel and more recently, demons. Each blade has the letters "Y", "R", "N" and "A" engraved on them separately.

Abaddon, the Whip of Destruction: A black whip with a golden bell attached to the end. It is Atra's preferred weapon of choice. When the bell at the end is rung, any creature, living or dead shall be transported immediately to the deepest pit in hell.

Icarus, Gauntlets of Flame: Ignus's preferred weapon. It is a pair of red gauntlet with golden lining around the edge. They can be activated to create wing like fire blades from the side.

Forms

Atra: The dark form. Preferred weapon of choice is Abaddon. Can jump to great heights and can temporarily give his cloak the ability of gliding. Also has the ability to manipulate the shadows.

Sero: The nature form. Sero likes to fight at range with Omni and Beatrix. Has great reflexes and is capable of dodging multiple attacks and has great accuracy. Uses his powers to manipulate plant to turn the field to his advantage is his favorite strategy.

Ignus: The fire form. Enjoys close range fighting and prefers the gauntlets, Icarus, as his weapon. Have incredible strength and the ability to control fire. Has a short temper.

Vann: The water form. Uses spells instead of weapons. If needed to fight up close, he usually relies on outsmarting his enemies. Though proficient in spells of other elements, his best would be healing and water spells. His superior intellect allows him to think of plans and ideas in a flash.


End file.
